


My Last Goodbye, My L’manburg

by aqtitiwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqtitiwastaken/pseuds/aqtitiwastaken
Summary: This is after November 16th in the DreamSMP. Ghostbur—formally known as Wilbur—just woke up in his new state.
Kudos: 2





	My Last Goodbye, My L’manburg

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost my work! I write for fun and do not want my works to be reposted.  
> Other than that, enjoy! :)

Where am I? What happened? Why is everything so dark and silent? What am I? Who am I?

I woke up, my head in splitting pain. Why are people surrounding me? Who are they? Why are they here? I don’t remember anything.

Everything is just blown up to smithereens, ash and dust still remaining along with the smell of smoke. I finally looked down at myself; I saw myself wearing a yellow sweater, dark grey ripped jeans, and blue staining my sweater. I felt my sweater and touched the blue, my sweater was ripped with a wound on my chest. That’s where the blue was coming from, it had to have been.

I realized it was raining heavily, pouring. I could hear the rain hitting the ground around me, I could feel the cold droplets landing on my face. It made me feel alive, yet everything seemed sullen and empty, leaving a sorrow look on my face.

Everything is ruined, annihilated. Something must have been here before, and recent with smoke, dust, and a smell in the air.

I look back up at the familiar yet distant faces around me. Who were the people around me? Why were they here? Did they mean something to me, did I mean something to them? Everything is so unfamiliar and confusing. One person looked like someone I knew, what was their name again? I’m still so unsure, but before I could speak, a blond finally spoke.

“Hello? Are you okay?” They questioned.

I started to panic even though I felt fine. The blond’s friend obviously noticed and took note. The friend rushed over, pushing the others to get to me. I finally remembered the name of the one I had recognized. It was Philza, Phil for short. He was like a father to me, he raised me and cared for me. He loved me like a son. He was like a saint.

“Phil..?” I faintly asked.

He looked back at me as he was staring in the distance for a while. He stood in an awkward way, his expression slightly surprised. He was most likely surprised I remembered him as it seemed I remembered no one else.

“Will? Do you remember me?” Philza said, breaking the silence.

I tried to respond but I couldn’t move. I was paralyzed, my heart was aching. I just want to remember, why can’t I remember? What’s going on? Why is everything so.. quiet? Why are they all staring at me, did I do something wrong?

“Will, do you remember anything? Please we need to know,” Phil spoke once more.

“Who is ‘we’? Who is everyone else? I only know you, Phil,” I muttered.

It hit everyone, heavily. Everyone was disappointed and I could tell. Was it my fault I don’t remember them? Did I hurt them? What could I have done? Was something wrong with me? My heart started aching again, this time even worse. Was it because I was trying to remember what had happened? This place has history, was I a part of it? I must have been for people to act like this, right?

“Phil, why am I here? What happened and what is this place? I have so many questions,” I stammered.

“Wilbur calm down,” Phil said in a comforting tone.

“Who is ‘Wilbur’?” Everyone stared at me, they looked amused and shocked.

“That’s you--or was you-- You died. You’re a ghost now. I know this is a lot to take in, but please, I will explain later.”

\-------

_Phil told me who everyone was, there was Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki. They are all part of a country called “L’manburg”. Everything is still a blur and I feel out of it today. I decided my favorite colour is blue and I started giving blue to my friends! It’s sort of an emotional outlet that allows your sorrows to escape._

\-------

“So, Tommy, was it?” I asked the boy. 

“Yeah, that’s me! Everyone knows me,” He shouted proudfully, puffing his chest doing so.

Tommy seemed to be very different from the others. He and Tubbo got along so well and were always together. Tubbo, Tommy, and I had talked a bit recently and they call me “Ghostbur” now. Phil has picked up on that, too. I don’t mind the name, honestly, I just wished it was a bit less _childish_ I suppose. If the name fits I will wear it.

“Well, how have you been, Tommy?” I questioned in a soft tone.

“I’ve been pretty good. I’m glad you’re back, man!”

 _Back, right._ Am I really the same person that I had been before? I mean, I don’t even look fully human. Why do they care? I heard some horrible things I did before, I heard I pushed them away and acted ill-mannered, unruly. I was supposed to nurture them and protect them, and I did the opposite. My heart started to have a small ache which helped me hear Tommy.

“Hey, Ghostbur, you alright?” I heard Tommy ask. I snapped out of it. I must’ve been thinking for a while because that wasn’t the first time he asked if I was alright.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry,” I responded quietly. He stared at me for a second. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Oh, shoot--What time is it?” He said in a panicking tone.

“It’s 7pm,” He started to grab all his stuff in a hurry. Tommy almost fell whenever he got up.

“Sorry, Ghost, I have to go. Tubbo is waiting for me!” He ran away in a quick pace. I was now left alone. It was cold and wet out from raining yesterday. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. The scene was beautiful. A friendly looking bench I was sitting on, a healthy looking tree and a plentiful amount of foliage. There was a lake nearby, shining from the sun. It was so lonely, but sweetly comforting. I wish someone were here with me to see this. After a moment, I decided to head out to “L’manburg”. I felt like I had a connection with it.

_It felt like home._


End file.
